


To Be Romantic pt. 2

by jeonjwi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjwi/pseuds/jeonjwi
Summary: Part 2 of 'To Be Romantic'
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	To Be Romantic pt. 2

“I was wondering if you needed help with anything.” Soyeon said as she took a look at the music software currently open on Yuqi’s gigantic iMac screen. 

“Ah, actually I do and I was going to go and ask you later, but since you’re already here.” Yuqi took a seat on her chair and started moving the cursor around on the screen. 

She stopped on a particular tab and turned back to look at Soyeon. 

“Here, I’m not quite sure on how to render using this software.” Yuqi said before gesturing Soyeon to sit on her lap eyes not missing the girl’s bare toned legs in her jean shorts. 

Yuqi’s imagination started going wild but immediately shook her head of those thoughts. 

I’m supposed to be working. 

Soyeon walked up to her before being pulled and plopped onto Yuqi’s laps. She was tiny so it wasn’t much of a bother to Yuqi as she was able to comfortably place her chin onto the older girl’s shoulder with both arms hugging her waist. She watched as Soyeon clicked around the software. 

“For this particular software, you have to-” Soyeon said, but Yuqi no longer listened. 

Her eyes left the screen and stared at Soyeon’s pale thighs on top of hers and how her shirt kept riding up exposing her extremely short shorts. Once again imagination running wild and this time she was not going to stop. 

Yuqi breathed in slowly inhaling Soyeon’s perfume and her natural scent, gradually getting intoxicated. Her vision started to fog up. Yuqi began peppering kisses along Soyeon’s neck and collarbone. 

She started from the protruding collarbone, sticking her tongue out and giving the warm skin a lick, and began tracing her tongue up her neck to the back of her ear leaving a trail of saliva. 

Yuqi saw Soyeon’s chest heaving up and down, the girl trying to catch her breath.

“Yuqi-ah, you’re not listening.” Soyeon said breathily. 

“I know. I’m not.” 

Yuqi shook her head, lips not letting go of Soyeon’s skin. She was now biting and sucking on her earlobe. Steadily sucking on certain parts of her neck resulting in shivers running up Soyeon’s spine and hickeys all over her neck. Soyeon tilted her head to the side giving Yuqi more access. 

“Ah, Yuqi.” Soyeon let out soft whimpers at the pleasurable sensation given to her by this seemingly innocent looking girl. Her arms now felt weak not being able to hold onto the mouse or the keyboard. She let go of both and clutched onto the desk tightly. 

Yuqi’s right hand removed itself from Soyeon’s waist to slip under Soyeon’s oversize tee rubbing bare skin. Yuqi saw Soyeon’s fingers clutched onto her desk even harder fingertips turning white. This time with her left, Yuqi slid her hand down onto Soyeon’s thighs. 

What was she thinking wearing shorts and dropping by my studio? What was the outcome she expected out of that?

Tongue still dancing on Soyeon’s neck, right hand drawing circles on her naked skin, and left hand gripped onto pale thighs, nails digging into her skin making slight dents and leaving red marks on her skin. Soyeon turned to face Yuqi and connected their lips together to suppress a groan. Soyeon could no longer sit still as she squirmed in pleasure. Yuqi loved seeing the leader lose her composure and control over her own body.

Yuqi knew how to use her fingers and tongue well. Both together, a dangerous yet pleasurable combination for Jeon Soyeon. 

“Yuqi… We’re still at the company.” 

“I don’t care.” Yuqi’s voice got an octave deeper and Soyeon threw her head back, more turned on than she already was. 

Yuqi stood up with Soyeon in her arms and put her on the couch. She pinned the smaller girl between her and the cushion. Yuqi kneeled between Soyeon’s open legs and pulled her in for another make out session. Hands messily moving around each other’s bodies before Soyeon held onto Yuqi’s and intertwine their fingers together. 

“You’re always so busy, yet you still try to make time for me. Thank you, jagi-yah. And because of how much you’ve tried to give me more attention and be a bit more expressive, I’ll give you a reward.” Yuqi dragged her finger down from Soyeon’s lips, crossing the valley of her chest, and onto her shorts’ button. “But-” Yuqi’s finger stopped and smirked looking at the older girl straight in the eye. 

She loved the view she was seeing at that moment, Soyeon’s short black hair all messy, lips swollen red, and her pupils dilated with desire. 

“But… Because I have always been the victim to your teasing…” 

Ah shit. Soyeon knew what the younger girl was going to do. 

“And people don’t know,” Her point finger now twirling over the jean fabric right on top of her center. Yuqi could feel it pulsing in heat even through the thick material. 

“That I have the upper-hand, let’s say 90% of the time over you in bed.” Yuqi leaned down and placed a kiss on the clothed center earning a whimper from the other. 

“So I will now make you the victim to my teasing.” Soyeon let out a loud groan and slumped on the couch. “That’s not fair.” She lets out a huff. 

“It’s very fair, jagi-yah. Now stay completely still or I’ll stop.” 

Yuqi started from Soyeon’s left inner thigh, peppering kisses and sucking on the skin. She knew Soyeon was sensitive and ticklish. 

Soyeon struggled to breathe as she felt the tingles all over her body. Whimpers came out of her lips, trying her best to stop herself from moving. 

Without realizing, she grabbed onto the younger’s head pulling onto her hair. 

Yuqi stopped and looked at brown orbs, but she could no longer see brown. Soyeon’s pupils were completely black, lust taking over. 

“You didn’t listen to me.” 

“No, please. I’ll behave.” 

“You’re such a rebel, I don’t think you will be able to follow my order.” 

“Please.” Soyeon has never sounded more desperate. 

“Oh… Now you’re begging. I thought we weren’t supposed to do this in the company, leader-nim?” 

Yuqi teased the girl with her fingers swirling on the skin of her inner thighs again, tracing all the way to her still clothed center. 

So much for being in charge of charisma. Where’s the charismatic Jeon Soyeon now?

Yuqi let out a small snort at her own thoughts. Still enjoying the view of a tortured Soyeon on her studio’s couch. 

“So…” Yuqi stopped her ministrations completely before pulling the girl’s face up to hers, “Are you going to behave now?” 

Yuqi got an even closer look at how messed up Soyeon was, her eyes not focusing on anything else other than Yuqi’s before frantically nodding. 

“I will.” 

“And what will I do if you don’t?” 

“Stop completely.” 

“Good girl.” Yuqi patted her head and stuck her tongue out at her just like what she always did to tease Yuqi. No longer were there any honorifics, no unnie, no jagi-yah. 

Yuqi placed both Soyeon’s hands on the edge of the couch before giving her a look to not move it anywhere or touch her. 

Yuqi lifted Soyeon’s shirt throwing it away carelessly somewhere and showered kisses and licks on her stomach. Her tongue traced its way up to Soyeon’s bra, she could feel Soyeon’s unsteady breath and movements, but was following her order of keeping still. 

are these?” Yuqi tilted her head asking Soyeon while grabbing onto her left mound. Soyeon almost lost it and moved but luckily, she stopped herself on time and only let out a small hiss. She sometimes wonder how such an innocent looking face could be such a devil. 

“Yours.” Soyeon answered breathily and bit her lip. 

“So that means I don’t need permission to do what I want right?” As soon as Yuqi finished her statement, she yanked the bra cups down releasing what was supposedly hers, her tongue flickering across the mound before taking in a nipple. 

“Ng… Yuqi-yah.” Soyeon’s eyes clenched tight still fighting the urge to grab onto the younger’s head moving it to exactly where she wanted. The sight of Yuqi’s head on her chest, lips sucking her pleasurable spots leaving marks as if to proof ownership, tongue twirling around her nub sent her through cloud nine. 

White spots appeared in her line of vision and yet they had barely done anything. 

Yuqi let go before biting her way across to the other mound giving its partner the same treatment. Soyeon’s chest was heaving hard, at the corner of Yuqi’s eye, she could see the older girl’s fingers clenching hard onto to the edge of the couch. She pitied the leader so she took Soyeon’s arm and wrap them around her neck. 

As she was doing that, her lips continued sucking, licking, twirling, driving Soyeon crazy. Red marks scattered Soyeon’s chest all the way up to her neck. 

Yuqi let go off the nub with a soft *pop* and admired her work of redness stretched across Soyeon’s chest. Reaching behind her, Yuqi unhooked the lacy black bra and threw it towards the same direction Soyeon’s shirt was previously thrown. 

Both of Soyeon’s arms were still around her neck, so she took that chance to bring her close to connect their lips together. Soft lips touched and moved in sync. Yuqi let it go because she wanted to kiss the girl just as much, but her hand never left the older girl’s nub. 

With her thumb and point finger, she twisted, pulled, and pinched the nub. She could feel the vibration of Soyeon’s moan inside her mouth as they continued kissing. Soyeon was completely under Yuqi’s control. Who would have guessed? 

“Yuqi, please.” Soyeon begged. 

Soyeon felt the hand on her chest slither down, never forgetting to caress every single inch of her skin before landing on top of her shorts’ button. 

Yuqi let go of her lips and met the leader’s eyes. Her face was bright red, saliva staining the corner of her lips, and eyes not focusing. 

Without breaking eye contact, Yuqi unbuttoned the shorts and unzip it. She slowly pulled the pants down and met with nothing but bare skin. 

Fuck. She’s not wearing any panties. 

A glint sparked in her eyes as she smirked at the girl under her. 

Yuqi was still kneeling between the girl’s legs. With both hands, Yuqi grabbed onto Soyeon’s knees and spread her legs wider. 

To say Soyeon is wet, was an understatement, she was soaked and glistening under the tiny studio’s lights. Yuqi knew Soyeon also stained the thick material she previously had on. 

Soyeon looked away shyly. 

She was now fully naked in Yuqi’s studio and she could see shadows of people passing by the door ever so often. As dangerous as it was, it was just as exciting to Soyeon and she could not believe the situation she had put herself into. The air from the AC hitting her naked body sending shivers down her whole body especially between her legs. 

Yuqi’s fingers brought her chin back towards her to face her. “Look at me.” She said brought both of Soyeon’s arms to the top of her head. “You can hold onto me, but don’t take your eyes off of me.” 

She slowly lowered herself, keeping eye contact with the other. Her tongue sticks out and gave the protruding nub a small lick. Soyeon’s mouth open to let out a moan, fingers clenching tightly onto Yuqi’s hair. Back wanting to lift off the couch, but Soyeon knew she had to be obedient to finally get what she wanted. 

“Ha… Ng… Yuqi please. Please.” 

Yuqi’s fingers twirled around her entrance, juice wetting her fingers. She brought it up to her mouth still not breaking eye contact with Soyeon and licked her own finger clean of the latter’s juice. The sight turned Soyeon on even more and she let out a groan. 

She went back down and gave Soyeon a long lick from the bottom of her entrance to her very sensitive nub. 

Soyeon let out a loud scream, not caring anymore who had heard her. Hearing her scream, Yuqi was even more satisfied. 

Ok, I’ll give you a slight taste of what you really want. 

Yuqi smirked, face still completely on Soyeon’s center. She looked up, smiling in satisfactory seeing the girl’s eyes still on her. Yuqi parted her lips and took the nub into her mouth sucking it violently. 

“AH.. FUCK YUQI.” Soyeon wailed but continued staring with her face all scrunched up in ecstasy, not being able to take the intense pleasure from Yuqi’s warm mouth around her clit. 

The hand on Yuqi’s head pulled her hair harshly.

Yuqi never stopped, but actually started using her fingers to trace circles around the folds, not entering just teasingly dipping in a bit and backing out. Soyeon was still soaked, it would have been easy to just slip her fingers inside, but she didn’t. 

“Yuqi please. I’m gonna-” 

“I didn’t tell you that you could come yet.” Yuqi’s lips left her swollen clit and the disappointment in Soyeon’s face was clear as day. 

Yuqi waited for a minute still staring at Soyeon, taunting her with her eyes. 

She stood up from her position and rummaged in her desk drawer. She pulled out what seemed to be an unsuspicious looking box and waved it at Soyeon. 

Soyeon was naked, sitting on her couch, back resting on the cushion, and legs completely opened for her. Her chest heaved a slow rhythm, lips parted, and sweat glistened on her skin. The sight caught Yuqi off guard, no matter how many times she had seen that same naked body, she was still awe-struck by how beautiful Jeon Soyeon was. 

But this was not the time for emotional thoughts. She returned her focus to the box in her hand. 

“Do you know what this is?” 

Soyeon shook her head. 

“It’s something for you that would repay me for all the times you’ve teased me behind the scenes and in front of the cameras.” 

Yuqi pulled out a yellow egg-shaped vibrator. Soyeon eyes widen, fear shoot across her eyes. 

How did she even order that without getting caught? 

She took out a remote control and waved it at Soyeon. 

“And I have complete control over it too.” 

Yuqi pressed a button, and the egg started vibrating. She walked towards the girl on the couch never breaking eye contact and kneeled between her legs again. 

She passed the vibrating object to Soyeon and directed her hand with the egg right on her clit. As soon as the vibration hit Soyeon, she started screaming. Writhing left and right completely forgetting what she was told to do. 

Yuqi found it ego-boosting, so she let her be. It wasn’t even on medium setting. 

Yuqi made sure Soyeon kept it exactly where she wanted and turned up the setting to medium. The other girl’s neck grew redder as the time went by and her screams got louder. Yuqi got up to turn the volume on the speaker even louder, just in case someone could hear Soyeon. 

She turned back and saw the girl arching her back off the couch with mouth wide open screams being let out every second. Soyeon’s neck snapped back and her eyes rolled. 

Hmm… Let’s torture our Soyeonnie more, shall we? 

Yuqi took a seat at her desk and spin her chair around to look at said girl’s face, pleasure written all over, fingers white from clenching onto the couch. It was almost too much for Soyeon. Almost. So while enjoying her view, Yuqi put it on the highest setting. 

Soyeon started to thrash about on the couch. Legs wanting to close on themselves but Yuqi used her toes from her seat to separate them again.

“AHH.. AGH… NG.. YUQI PLEASE.” 

Yuqi did not stop. She saw Soyeon’s thighs tensed, the muscle of her lower stomach clenched, she knew the girl was close. 

Her juices started dripping onto the couch. 

Soyeon’s breathing was uneven, she was panting and gasping for air at the same time. 

Shit… No one can sit there anymore... Other than me of course. 

“Soyeonnie, look at me.” Somehow even through the loud music, Soyeon could hear Yuqi’s command and whipped her head back up to stare at the girl. 

Yuqi stopped the vibration and the look on Soyeon’s face dropped. 

“This isn’t your reward babe. It’s supposed to be a punishment. Now stay still and don’t even think about closing your legs.” 

“You can’t just do what you want baby.” Yuqi continued softly caressing Soyeon’s cheek.

“I’m the leader now.” Yuqi pressed a kiss on her lips. 

__

“NG… AHH!”

“AHH… YUQI-”

“YUQI PLEASE...”

“PLEASE LET ME COME.” 

“NNN- AHHHH.” 

Yuqi had the smaller girl pressed against the wall with three fingers knuckle deep inside her. The teasing earlier made Soyeon more than wet enough for that many digits. She was smiling jauntily at the girl as well as if what they were doing was anything innocent. 

Yuqi used her free hand to lift one of Soyeon’s leg up and wrap it around her waist. 

Her mouth sucking onto the older’s nub, tongue flickering adding on to the ungodly sensation Soyeon was already feeling. 

Soyeon’s fingers scratching through the fabric of Yuqi’s shirt, holding onto whatever sanity she had left, which was none. 

Her head tilted back onto the wall, the whites of her eyes showing, and drool staining the corner of her mouth. She looked as if she was possessed. Possessed by a certain Song Yuqi. 

Yuqi’s thrust became more violent and less rhythmical, her thumb pressed hard onto the nub. 

“You can come now baby.”

Soyeon screamed, her body convulsed, almost throwing herself and Yuqi onto the ground but Yuqi was strong enough to hold her up. Her body trembled and Yuqi could feel juices flowing down her knuckles and arm. 

White spots appeared behind her closed eyes; she was swimming in all the pleasure possible. Yuqi’s fingers still moving slowly inside her, getting her through her intense orgasm. 

Once she sensed that the older was calm now, she slipped her fingers out and guided the other slowly onto the couch again. 

Soyeon had her eyes closed, chest heaving to catch her breath; she looked like she could pass out any time. 

“Wait babe. Let me clean you up first.” Yuqi kissed her lips and proceeded to go down and lapped at her folds. She heard a few weakened whimpers and not much anymore. Soyeon fell asleep. 

Yuqi reached over to pull a blanket out of a box before covering Soyeon in it. As she was cleaning up the mess that is currently her studio clothes strewn across everywhere, she heard a ping from Soyeon’s phone indicating an unread message.

Soojin

“Erm, Soyeon-ah can you turn the volume higher… The girls and I are next door.”

“Ah never mind I even messaged you.”

“We’re going to go to another floor, have fun.” 

“NO NEVER MIND I SENT THAT LAST PART. GOOD BYE.” 

It was sent almost half an hour ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my stories to AO3


End file.
